Lorena
Lorena is an extensively powerful witch and is known as The Original Witch. Lorena is the first witch to ever originate and conjure a spell to presume immortality. After the beginning of the first family of vampires (The Old Ones), Lorena has tried for centuries the iradicate their complete existence, which she ignited a war between herself and the first vampire family. She has also failed in many attempts. Not being able to succeed in her long-term accomplishment, Lorena acclaimed in an exhile state to where she couldn't be discovered by nor vampire or werewolf. Since then, no supernatural has detected or mention her name......until now! Lorena has reintroduced herself to the current society and is now an inferious threat to the supernatural threat. History Lorena was born on January 11, 3 B.C. and much is unknown based on her early childhood years. As she became a teen during the beginning era of the Middle Ages, Lorena was capable of mysteriously positioning objects in different places with her mind, inflicting pain among other individuals as she felt sorrow, and controlling the minds of everyone she associated herself with. As she possessively practice conjuring spells and inheriting much experience, Lorena became the most powerful witch in the world as we know. As years progressed, she discovered and conjured a spell that will enhance her youth and let her live forever (immortality). As 11 B.C. presented itself, a companion of Lorena informed her that a species (The Old Ones) would be born that would pose a threat to her prescense and that they will also possess the qualities of supernatural beings. Not knowing the location of where their genesis began, Lorena figured that each vampire sibling would currently be in their adult growth and that she can locate them under her detection spell. Uncovering where they were, Lorena began to initiate a war between The Old Ones, and Eric tried to incapitate the heart of Lorena, but Lorena secretively acquired a protective force field around her. Trying to inflict pain on Eric and his five siblings, she realized that she couldn't due to them being the first of their kind. Concluding the war early, Lorena ignited a spell that would bound the future generations of vampires to the sun, so they wouldn't be able to walk freely. She also placed a curse among werewolves, which they would only be able to transition during a full moon (The Sun & The Moon Curse). Once she contracted and completed the spell, Lorena curiously vanished and initiated in a state of exhilement. Current Life Importing herself out of exhile which lasted for over 1,500 years, Lorena is currently a legendary historian in the city of Albany, New York. She is employed at a local national library and still is aware that vampires and werewolves still surround the environment of the world. Unknowingly seeing the prescense of The Old Ones and their companions once they departed from they're past war with a werewolf tribe. Knowing how their destructive ways will never be concluded, Lorena figured that she would reignite the war between both species and induct a devious plot to destroy them all without further hesitating. Season 4 Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control and/or produce fire. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. *'Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather. *Pain Infliction:' Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. *'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. *'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans. ''(Similar to Compulsion) *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. *'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. * Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. 'Tools:' *'Grimoire's: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. *'''Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells.